Na taverna com a deusa
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sage propõe a Sísifo a terrível tarefa de levar Sasha para a taverna do Santuário.


**Na taverna com a deusa**

* * *

_NOTAS: História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Sage afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto lia o relatório da missão.

"Um esplêndido trabalho, Sísifo. Quando lhe passei essa missão, não imaginava que reuniria tantas informações sobre Thanatos e Hipnos. Mesmo Degel admite não ser capaz de ter feito um trabalho tão completo. Muito obrigado por seus esforços."

"Como sempre, agradeço as palavras, embora não ache que as mereça tanto."

"Você parece meio estressado, Sísifo. Por que não descansa um pouco? Passar meses pesquisando sobre os deuses gêmeos deve ter exaurido suas energias."

"É sim, Sísifo", concordou Sasha. "Você trabalhou dia e noite por essa pesquisa. Merece um bom descanso!"

"Obrigado, Athena-sama. Farei isso."

"Uma noite na taverna lhe fará bem", sugeriu Sage. "Por que não leva Athena-sama também?"

"O quê?"

Sage, com seu calmo sorriso, continuou.

"Ela está entediada, e um passeio de vez em quando não faz mal."

Estupefato, Sísifo não podia acreditar que a ideia partia do próprio mestre do Santuário. Onde estava a responsabilidade? Era mais do que necessário manter a deusa longe de más influências.

"Mas mestre... A taverna não é um local adequado para a Athena-sama!"

"Um lugar cheio de soldados devotos a Athena? Parece-me bom. E não seria a primeira vez dela."

"Não seria...! Como assim?"

"Esqueça isso. Apenas aproveite o descanso ao lado dela, sim?"

Com um suspiro, ele foi obrigado a concordar. Athena numa taverna? Pois nem adulta ele a levaria para lá!

Em vez de descanso, Sísifo conseguira mais um motivo para estressar-se.

* * *

"A senhorita não precisa ir, se não quiser", disse Sísifo, já saindo das Doze Casas.

"Eu não me importo", respondeu Sasha, caminhando comportadamente ao seu lado. "Eu gosto de ver outros lugares do Santuário."

"Posso levá-la para qualquer lugar do Santuário que lhe agrade."

"Mas eu quero ir para a taverna."

Sísifo olhou para o céu, sem acreditar no que o mestre tinha lhe sugerido. Como o mestre tinha a coragem de mandar a deusa Athena para uma taverna? Mesmo sendo a taverna do Santuário, aquele era um local para adultos!

Foi pensando nisso que chegaram ao estabelecimento. Era fim de semana, o que significava algazarra total. Mesmo assim, um grupo de soldados gentilmente cedeu sua mesa quando viram Sasha junto com Sísifo.

Todos ficaram exaltados e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente já tinham tomado alguns copos.

"Vejam! Athena veio visitar a taverna! Ela é uma das nossas!"

"Ah, a nossa deusa! A deusa Athena em pessoa veio nos visitar na taverna! Saúdem a deusa!"

"Viva!", gritaram os outros, erguendo seus copos.

Sísifo recebeu um copo de cerveja e pediu um suco para Sasha. Enquanto isso, um soldado embriagado puxava a cadeira e sentava-se com eles.

"A própria deusa Athena! Isso é algo raro. Salve a deusa! Eu posso pagar uma bebida para você?"

"Ela está comigo", disse Sísifo. "Não fale com ela com esse bafo de bebida. Vá se desintoxicar primeiro."

"Falou o grande general! Eu vou, mas volto!"

"Senhor Sísifo, vai querer mais alguma coisa, senhor?!"

"Senhor Sísifo, vamos jogar! Eu te desafio. No cosmos, o senhor é mais forte, mas duvido que seja nas cartas!"

"Outro dia..."

Passada a primeira agitação de sua chegada, Sísifo e Sasha receberam um prato com queijo como aperitivo. Sasha logo pegou um dos cubos.

"Que delícia! Sísifo, você costuma jogar com eles?"

"Às vezes. É bom para um líder entrosar-se um pouco com os seus subordinados. É importante manter uma distância que é relativa. Existe o espaço do líder, existe o espaço do soldado. É bom respeitar isso, porque, afinal, eles também precisam falar mal de mim. Mas também não posso ser distante demais, pois assim eles pensam que eu não compreendo o mundo deles."

"Você gostava quando era um simples soldado?"

"Não era ruim não. Mas eu sou grato pela minha posição."

"Hum... Desculpe pelo Sage ter te empurrado pra me trazer aqui... Depois dos estudos, eu não tinha muito o que fazer, e acho que ele quis que eu me divertisse. Mas isso acabou matando o seu tempo de descanso."  
"Não se preocupe com isso", sorriu Sísifo. "Eu planejava vir para cá depois de passar pelo salão do mestre, Athena-sama."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim. Hasgard virá em breve também. Nós sempre saímos para beber depois do trabalho. Claro, moderadamente."

"Boa noite, Sísifo."

Uma mulher sentou-se na cadeira, antes ocupada pelo soldado bêbado. Ela era alta, tinha cabelos castanhos longos, jeitosos e compridos. Usava um vestido preto que destacava os volumosos seios.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", respondeu ele, visivelmente incomodado.

"Sabe que sempre estou aqui. Só vim conversar com meu cliente favorito."

"Eu nunca fui o seu cliente!"

"Um dia será. Ora, quem é esta mocinha?"

"É alguém que está bem acima de você na hierarquia social."

"Ela é Athena", explicou um soldado, erguendo uma caneca. "Um brinde a Athena!"

A mulher alargou o sorriso.

"A Athena? Sísifo, você tem bom gosto!"

"Cale a boca!", reclamou Sísifo. "Mais respeito, Alannis!"

"A senhora trabalha aqui?", perguntou Sasha, sorrindo.

"Não para a taverna, mas na taverna. Eu sou uma prostituta. Eu dou prazer aos corpos cansados dos soldados em troca de um pouco de dinheiro."

"Ela não precisa ouvir essas coisas, Alannis", criticou Sísifo. "Athena-sama, acredito que seja melhor nós irmos..."

"Ah, na rua do meu orfanato, tinha uma prostituta que era muito legal! Sempre que a gente passava, ela nos ajudava com algum dinheiro."

"Ah, então a senhorita veio de um orfanato? Mesmo sendo a poderosa deusa?"

"Sim! Eu vivia num orfanato na Itália com meu irmão, o Tenma e as outras crianças. Até que um dia o Sísifo me trouxe para cá."

"Ah, é mesmo? Minha família é da Itália, mas eu era muito pequena quando meus pais me trouxeram para cá. Como era a cidade onde você morava?"

"Uma parte era mais rica, e ficava entre os muros. Mas a gente ficava na parte pobre, porque o nosso orfanato foi construído por um padre que era muito velhinho..."

Sasha continuou falando de sua vida na Itália com Alannis, e Sísifo desistiu de arrastá-la para fora. Pediu mais uma cerveja e ficou ouvindo a conversa entre as duas. Ao menos Alannis levava jeito para conversas.

"Ei, traga mais um suco para a pequena aqui, por minha conta", disse Alannis, depois de algum tempo de conversa. Agora falavam sobre as diferenças das cozinhas grega e italiana. Sísifo já estava na sua quarta cerveja, quando Hasgard chegou.

"Sísifo! Ah... Athena?! O que ela faz aqui?"

"O mestre me pediu para trazê-la."

"E ela está conversando com a Alannis?"

"É. Quer cerveja?"

"Lógico, mas... você devia estar bebendo com a Athena-sama aqui?"

"Eu não consigo aceitar a situação sóbrio, e ela parece feliz. Então..."

"Ah, entendi. É uma técnica pra fazer vista grossa."

Sísifo pediu mais uma bebida, mas decidiu parar e ficar só no aperitivo. Não podia ficar bêbado na presença da deusa, apesar de aquela ser uma situação que ele não conseguia encarar no estado normal.

"Athena-sama! Alannis! Querem jogar?"

"Vamos?", convidou Alannis.

"Hum... Sísifo... eu posso?"

"Vá", respondeu ele, decidindo, por fim, pedir mais uma cerveja.

"Obrigada!"

"Eu vou ver o jogo para garantir que tudo ocorra bem", disse Hasgard, levantando-se da mesa.

'A Athena-sama está jogando cartas com uma prostituta e um bando de soldados bêbados', pensou Sísifo, pegando mais um pedaço de queijo, 'e eu estou deixando só porque ela está contente. Será que sou eu que não tenho limites?'

Começou a beber a outra cerveja. Seria a última. Já estava zonzo. Ouviu um dos soldados gritar:

"Ah, a Athena-sama ganhou mais uma vez! Só podia ser nossa deusa!"

Provavelmente ele a deixara ganhar. Pelo menos eram bons soldados... Alannis também era uma boa pessoa.

Acabou pedindo mais uma quando viu Kardia chegar. O cavaleiro de Escorpião dificilmente vinha para a taverna naquele horário, e Sísifo não queria conversar com ele. Estava com péssimo humor: tinha trazido Athena para uma taverna, e nem era a primeira vez dela. Quem teria sido o idiota que a trouxera primeiro?

Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e amaldiçoou-se. Devia haver um jeito melhor de deixar sua deusa feliz. Olhou para o sorriso de Sasha, suspirou e pediu mais cerveja.

* * *

"Sísifo! Sísifo!"

Alguém o sacudia pelo braço. Sísifo ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a taverna, quase vazia. Sasha, que o acordara, sorriu.

"Desculpe te acordar. Você estava dormindo tão bem... Deve estar cansado depois de tanto pesquisar."

"Dormiu feito um bebê", comentou Alannis, rindo. "Isso é jeito de cuidar de uma criança, Sísifo? Largou tudo nas mãos dos outros e até de uma prostituta. Eu cobro, hein?"

"Você quer que eu leve a Athena-sama, Sísifo?", ofereceu-se Hasgard. "Você realmente parece bem cansado."

"E eu pensando que eu é que era o irresponsável", comentou Kardia. "Eu posso levar antes da minha ronda."

"Não, eu levo", disse ele, levantando-se. "Eu sou o responsável por ela. Vamos, Athena-sama."

"Até mais tarde, Alannis!", disse Sasha, acenando para a mulher.

"Até, querida. Cuide bem dela, Sísifo! Não vá deixar ela subir toda aquela escadaria sozinha!"

"Eu sei", resmungou ele, mal humorado.

Ainda estava zonzo. Pelo menos, estava sóbrio. Sasha ficou comentando sobre as várias partidas com os soldados, alegre, enquanto ele ouvia, reticente. Tudo tinha ocorrido bem, e Hasgard o ajudara. Seu amigo devia saber o que era bom ou ruim para as crianças.

Ao chegarem às escadas, ele se agachou e deu as costas.

"Athena-sama. Permita-me levá-la para não cansá-la."

"Mas... Você está cansado, e eu posso subir tudo."

Não era mentira. Depois de um tempo, Sasha acostumara-se às escadas. Contudo, ela gastava um bom tempo subindo a montanha. Sísifo insistiu:

"A senhorita já circulou pelas casas hoje. Deixe que eu a levo. Já está tarde."

"Ah... está bem."

Depois da casa de Touro, ela ficou em silêncio. Sísifo olhou para trás e percebeu que a pequena deusa estava dormindo. Ela também devia ter tido um dia cheio, e estava além de sua hora de dormir. Ele observou seu rosto adormecido, sorrindo, e continuou a subir as escadas, tomando o cuidado de pisar suave e não fazer barulho.

Sasha acordou pouco tempo depois de passarem pela casa de Kardia. Quando chegaram à nona casa, ela pediu para descer. Sísifo obedeceu, já desejoso de sua cama.

"Pode deixar que eu vou a pé no resto do caminho, Sísifo. Entre em casa e descanse."

"Melhor não. Não posso deixá-la desacompanhada."

"Mas... Aí o mestre vai saber que você bebeu demais."

"Se ele souber, terei uma punição adequada, o que é mais do que justo. Vamos? Eu te levo."

Sasha lançou-lhe um olhar de pena.

"Eu vou a pé, Sísifo..."

"A senhorita é leve, não vai fazer diferença para mim."

"Está bem... Vamos."

A subida foi ainda mais lenta. Sísifo notou que ela estava quase dormindo de novo ao final da escalada. Sage esperava por eles no salão do mestre.

"Sage, eu voltei!", disse ela, descendo das costas de Sísifo. "Foi divertido."

"Fico feliz que tenha se divertido. Sísifo, vejo que você também aproveitou o momento."

"Sim, mestre."

"É bom vê-lo um pouco alto para variar", comentou Sage, rindo. "É bem merecido. Retorne para a sua casa. Tire uma semana de descanso, meu rapaz."

"Muito... muito obrigado, mestre."

"Eu arranjei uma coisa como agradecimento a você, Sísifo. Aqui."

Sísifo pegou a garrafa de vinho com certo desinteresse, mas procurou demonstrar toda a gratidão.

"Eu não mereço tanto... Mestre, agradeço do fundo do coração."

"Divirta-se", respondeu Sage, com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Sísifo, obrigada por hoje! Descanse bem!"

Já pensando na cama, não estava muito interessado em ser formal com tudo e todos. Naquele momento, só pensava em voltar para casa e dormir até tarde. Sorriu e pousou a mão sobre a cabeça dela.

"Que bom que se divertiu."

Surpresa, Sasha gostou de ter aquele contato com o seu cavaleiro. Sorriu.

"Durma bem, Sísifo."

Meio cambaleante, não sabia se de cansaço ou se da bebida, chegou em casa largando as partes da armadura pelo quarto. Não costumava fazer aquilo, exceto quando estava muito cansado. Entregou a garrafa de vinho aos servos, que tanto trabalharam por ele durante a pesquisa.

"O mestre me deu isto, mas acho que vocês merecem mais do que eu. A garrafa é toda de vocês. Divirtam-se."

"Muito obrigado, senhor Sísifo! Tenha um bom descanso."

Ao fechar-se no quarto, ele ainda podia ouvir a conversa entre os servos, que aproveitavam a garrafa. Tirou a roupa, ficando apenas de calça, meteu-se debaixo do cobertor e relaxou. Logo se entregou ao sono, exausto.

* * *

Só manhã seguinte, ao acordar com dor de cabeça, percebeu que não tinha sido exatamente um bom cavaleiro no dia anterior. A lembrança de fazer um rápido cafuné na cabeça de sua deusa fez com que ele percebesse que tinha tratado Sasha como uma simples menina. Mas, por algum motivo, não se sentiu tão irritado consigo mesmo.

Talvez, aquela tinha sido a forma de Sage recompensá-lo pelo trabalho cumprido: dar a ele a chance de fazer a pequena Sasha sorrir.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
